oihfedfhorigiojisdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Mymy
ve nothing to complain about with this purchase, which is saying something, indeed. Once upon a time, you had to pay high prices for the power to support a multimedia and gaming platform, and I tend to buy very high-powered laptops over the years as a rule, because I cannot stand the performance of machines that are designed to be energy efficient and preserve battery life. While this isn't on the level of getting an overclocked i7 desktop with the latest Nvidia graphics card and liquid cooling ... let me put it this way: it's so efficient it doesn't need the cooling. For comparison, this is replacing an old 2006 Vaio laptop of mine that runs XP (not one of my high-powered machines, but one that I had converted for multimedia use). Merely playing a lot of youtube videos on that old Vaio would cause that machine to run so remarkably hot that it was painful to touch. This Lenovo, however, stays very cool for the entire duration of playing movies or games. W/r to games, unless you're playing the most demanding games (e.g., Skyrim or SWTOR with the highest details and options set), you likely won't notice any performance issues, either. The real attraction of this laptop, however, is its touchscreen. I was unwilling to purchase a Windows 8 laptop without a touchscreen mostly because Windows 8 -begs- for touchscreen capability, as the mouse/keyboard alternatives aren't exactly intuitive. This is a nice, small, light laptop that does just about everything you might ever ask of it (outside of the most performance-demanding video games), and has full touchscreen capability with all of the Windows 8 touchscreen-enabled apps ready to go. Add Office 365 and VPN, and it fulfills work, play, email, video needs. It's interesting what they leave off, to keep it small and light: it has no CD/DVD drive. Once upon a time, CD technology was fast and light and way more efficient than the alternatives. Now, it's far more economical to stream videos on the fly, or download games online services, instead of buying several CDs or DVDs to install/play. Technology is still leaping ahead, folks, in spite of the current economy, and this is a remarkably frugal means to get the latest tech and play with it. For the record, this is the 3rd laptop I've bought from Amazon, and I find shopping for laptops this way to be far superior to checking out whatever happens to be in stock at local stores. The detail in the description and reviews is more than enough to determine whether it is a good purchase. I'm used to being disappointed. I expect disappointment. I was always disappointed with store-purchased laptops. Amazon-purchased laptops haven't disappointed me yet. The only issues that I might imagine anyone having with this laptop are that it's Windows 8, and the UI is very touchscreen-oriented. If you aren't used to the new OS or touchscreens, it can be a bit of a leap from Windows 7 with mouse and keyboard